


A Pawn's Desire

by Phsbarbie



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is from a game called Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, which didn't get a lot of press or fandom, but it's a good, fun game all the same. It's an RPG by capcom and you can literally romance ANY NPC in the entire game except your pawn.  All comments are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Pawn's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from a game called Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, which didn't get a lot of press or fandom, but it's a good, fun game all the same. It's an RPG by capcom and you can literally romance ANY NPC in the entire game except your pawn. All comments are appreciated!

    I sit across the breakfast table from Julien, the Arisen's so called chosen, as the sea air floats in through the window and I struggle not to let it show on my face how much I hate him. I think this is the first time we've ever been alone together. No, I don't think, I _know_. I know because this is the first time I've been away from Bianca's side without returning to the Rift. Julien takes a bite out of his apple and eyes me speculatively. 

    "Answer me a question, pawn." 

    "I have a name," I interrupt. His eyebrows raise slightly in surprise at my words. I don't blame him. A normal pawn would never speak out of turn, especially with the aggressive tone I just used. But I am not a normal pawn. I am the Arisen's.

    "Right, I apologize. Aiden then. Isn't it true that pawns are not truly people?" He speaks carefully, as if leading me towards a point. "You all look human, and perhaps act fairly human, but you have no minds of your own? No true free will, no desires beyond serving those that summoned you?" I don't like Julien, but he's not wrong.

    My people, known as pawns, come from a place called the Rift which is woven in between the fabric of the human world. It's a mystical place and not much is known about it other than it can only be accessed at a Rift Stone and only fully taken advantage of by the Arisen. Otherwise we hire ourselves out as sellswords, no emotion or willpower of our own. We do not age, we do not fall ill, and we do not die. No ambitions, no hopes, no dreams, my people simply exist. Until the Arisen claims us. 

    "That is... fairly accurate," I tell Julien. He nods.

    "And yet you seem to retain your spark of humanity, even when you're not at her side. Why is that?" I don't break eye contact. Either he's still leading me towards something or he truly is a fool. Bianca, the Arisen, is why.

    Bianca grew up in the poor fishing village of Cassardis, located in the south of Gransys. She never used her skill with a bow for anything other than rabbit hunting, until the morning the dragon came. She heard the screams, grabbed her bow, and ran for the beach, shocked by the enormous dragon she found there. Cassardis has no defenses, no guard, and it was quickly apparent the entire village would be destroyed, so she did the only thing she could think of. She shot a wooden arrow into the bottom of the dragon's foot.

    Whether she expected it to work or not, it did. The dragon turned his attention from the village to her. He examined her, probed her mind with his, and found her to be noble, strong, and courageous. Before she could so much as notch another arrow he slit open her chest and devoured her heart. She survived, her life now tied to the dragon, and became the Arisen. 

    The first time she touched a Rift Stone she was given a choice by the Rift itself; a single pawn, bound to only her for as long as she lives. A protector, a companion in her travels, a pawn devoted to only her. There are billions of us, pawns without number and in every appearance you can imagine. She chose someone smart, with sea mussed blonde hair and green eyes. A pawn that would stand well above her at over 6 foot, with fair skin to counter her own sun kissed shade, and scattered freckles. She chose me. Julien clears his throat, bringing me back to the present. 

    "Because I am the Arisen's attendant pawn." He nods again. 

    "Of course. Bound to Bianca for as long as she lives, sworn to protect and obey her. Why then, Aiden, do you always seem to be glaring at me, hmm? Surely you must know I'd never harm my beloved." My jaw clenches. 

    "You don't deserve her," I burst out, surprising myself but apparently not Julien. He smirks, making me think this was his aim all along. His next sentence confirms it. 

    "And so we get to the heart of the matter. Jealous are you, pawn?" He takes another bite of his apple. I can feel the hate coming out of my eyes. Hate. Another emotion gifted to me by the Arisen. Another emotion pawns aren't supposed to feel.

    I was once the same as the rest of my people, an empty shell, until I was bound to Bianca. It sparked something inside me, that shred of humanity fed by her soul. Each pawn feels something similar when summoned by the Arisen, though to a lesser degree. Simply being in one's presence causes us to come to life momentarily. Though there have only been a handful of Arisen throughout time we pawns have always been drawn to them, probably for that exact reason. But for me it's become something more.

    Being by her side, night and day, for the last year has made me almost... human. A human man, who has fallen in love with a more than human woman. 

    "You're not the one she truly wants," I tell him, my tone unforgiving. How could he be? I am everything she said she wanted, bound to her by the Rift, and now more than just a pawn. Even if she doesn't realize it yet. Julien's eyebrows raise in amusement this time, the smirk still firmly on his face. 

    "Really? Because the dragon in possession of her heart seemed to think I was. Or have you forgotten that battle already? I don't know what kind of memory a pawn possesses." I haven't forgotten. To force a confrontation the dragon looked into Bianca's heart and kidnapped the person that meant most to her, which was supposedly Julien. I have my doubts. 

    Perhaps the dragon took the person dearest to her _besides_  her pawn, since it is well known Arisen and pawn share a special bond. Perhaps he realized I would be impossible to kidnap, since I never leave Bianca's side. Perhaps he was confused by her love for me, since all know pawns have no emotions. Or, more likely still, perhaps the feelings she bears for me confuse even herself. None of these are things I will share with Julien, however. 

    "Tell me, Julien," I say, switching subjects, "you were a soldier from a neighboring kingdom, were you not? A fine warrior?" He leans back in his chair and pops a grape into his mouth.

    "The finest in Voldoa." I lean towards him.

    "Then why does Bianca leave you here in Cassardis? She takes me with her everywhere she goes, even here in this peaceful village. You'd think if she loves you as much as you claim then you'd be accompanying her." He glares at me.

    "She wishes to keep me safe."

    "Why would you need to be kept safe?" I counter. "I've seen your skill with a sword. Perhaps it's just that she prefers my company to yours." His eyes narrow. I don't think he's enjoying this conversation any longer. 

    "You're just a pawn," he hisses at me.

    "No, I am not." It's the first time I've said that out loud, but I refuse to back down from it. Bianca's airy laughter floats in through the open window as she bids goodbye to a friend. I break eye contact with Julien and school my face into a pleasant expression. By the time she comes through the door Julien is wearing his charming smile. 

    "I told you it wouldn't be but a minute," says Bianca, stepping through the door. She flips her long, dark brown braid off her shoulder and behind her back then places her fishing pole beside the door. Some time in Cassardis has done her good. Her blue eyes sparkle, her cheeks are bright from the sea air, and her soft pink lips are curved up in a near constant smile. She walks towards the table and lays a small string of fish on it. "How many times must I tell you, Julien? No breakfast in Cassardis is complete without fish." She smiles at him to take any sting out of her words. He stands and sweeps her into his arms, trying to kiss her as she giggles and dodges. 

    "I'll try harder to remember," he says, managing to land a kiss on her cheek. "I'll become a decent fishhusband yet." She rolls her eyes and pushes him back a step. 

    "Let me clean these real quick and we'll have a nice breakfast before Aiden and I set off." She turns her smile on me and I glow. "Does fish sound good to you?"

    "Of course, Arisen," I say, getting to my feet. "Though allow me to clean them. You did catch them after all."

    "Thank you, Aiden," she says, handing me the string of fish and taking my seat. I move a few feet away to the prep area and get started. I've barely brought out the knives when I hear Julien's voice, though a bit quieter than he normally speaks. 

    "Bianca, what do you say I come with you this time?" There's a pause before she answers. 

    "I don't think that's a good idea, Julien. Since the dragon's defeat half of Gran Soren has fallen into the abyss. You'll be much safer here in Cassardis." The smile drops from his lips.

    "I don't need protecting, _Arisen._  I am a fine warrior in my own right." 

    "Of course you are, beloved, of course," she soothes. "But what comes from the abyss is no common foe. It's demons and corrupted ogres and the like. I would feel much better if you'd stay here." Julien's shoulders sag but he manages a half smile.

    "You're right, love. I'd hate to see you distracted in battle on my account." He reaches across the table and takes her hand. "But do be careful. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you." She pats his hand with her other one absentmindedly. 

    "There's nothing to worry about. Aiden and I can handle it." He glares at me when she's not looking which I meet with a broad smile. Point for the pawn.

    Though as we're about to take our leave and Julien wraps her in his arms and kisses her soundly, I wonder if my point actually matters at all. 


End file.
